Reckless
by JensDunkan
Summary: How many times can one women screw up? Can there be a happy ending in real life? The story of Jane Shepard and her drama-filled journey called life. Set in an alternate universe, Shepard's a crime boss, Nihlus doesn't die, and Saren is a little more insane. Then there's the one they call Archangel :) Follow/Favorite and let me know what you think. A huge thanks to LadyofGaming!
1. Chapter 1

Shepard always tried not to think about the bad things that happened in her life. Her red tipped blonde hair swung in the gentle artificial breeze while she sat in a park near the pPresidium cCommons. She often came here when she needed to think;To just clear her mind of the day to day shit she had to deal with. On a daily basis she would have to basically babysit many of the idiots she called employees.

They would almost always mess something up and she would have to fix it. Many of the jobs were just simple supply runs or, to make someone disappear. From the outside**,** "Safe Guard" was a health insurance company**,** but on the inside**,** it was a network of clients, growers, hits, and a whole lot of keeping C- Sec off their asses.

Jane Shepard sighed and tried to put her mind back into the book she was reading. It was ironic really; nobody would ever suspect a 120 pound, 5'5, blonde haired, blue eyed 22 year old of being one of the most successful crime bosses on the Citadel.

Shepard once again sighed while running a hand through her hair. Relaxation today was not going to come through reading. She stood up**,** bringing her book with her and grabbing her designer bag from the ground where she once sat. People often looked at her weird when she sat in the park, still wearing her perfectly ironed suite and shiny heels.

Walking towards the transit station**,** she already had in mind what type of stress relief she wanted tonight. Shepard took the skycar to her apartment on the Silverstrip, changing from polished business woman to eager club**-**goer.

She decided on the Casino's bar; and immediately went for the hard drinks, one after another until she reached her comfortable fog. All around her**,** people danced. Asari, Turians, Humans even a single Drell had joined the action. Jane had been with many human lovers but her favorite were the Turians. Muscular, tall; and boy, did they know how to pleasure a girl, not to mention they were much bigger than human males.

She sat at the bar sipping on her drink**;** just watching, waiting. A human male made his way over to her and ordered her another drink.

" Sorry, Buddy not tonight "

She stared at the full glass quickly and put her eyes back on a certain Turian she had been watching. She stood, making her way over to the Turian.

He was darker plated**,** but had beautiful white markings. He spoke to her**,** his voice like silk.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop staring and just come over here already."

Jane laughed.

"I like to survey my prey before I go in for the kill."

The turian looked her from head to toe and then locked onto her blue eyes.

"I like your spark blondie. I don't usually go for humans but I'll make an exception for you."

She stepped closer to sit on his lap**,** putting her left hand onto the back of his cowl.

"My name is Jane by the way, just so you know whose name to call out later."

The dark turian brought up his hands to grip Shepard's leg. He began to run one hand up and down getting closer and closer to her crotch.

"And mine is Nihlus, just so you know who to call master later."

Jane could already see the lust in his eyes; mirroring her own feeling. She brought her mouth close to his neck**,** covering it in butterfly kisses before whispering in his ear.

"Why don't we leave before we end up fucking each other in the stall of the men's bathroom."

Nihlus growled lowly**,** liking her suggestion.

...

The shadows of the two danced on and off the wall, as the artificial moon served as a light source. Jane layed on her stomach**,** panting.

"I've got to hand it to you Nihlus, that's some of the best sex I've had in a long time."

He laughed as he rolled to his side to face her.

"Well it also helped that your very educated in turian anatomy."

He trailed a talon down her back.

"It was very pleasurable for me too."

Jane**,** with her eyes closed**,** gave a short grunt in reply. She stayed like that for a minute before getting out of bed and dressing herself.

Nihlus watched her.

"You know you don't have to leave."

Jane stopped what she was doing for the moment to look at him.

"I know, it just makes things easier. I don't have to explain to my neighbors why I'm coming home at 8 o'clock in the morning."

She laughed**,** trying to cover up the sadness in her voice. She actually really liked this guy, but she couldn't risk it. She didn't know anything about him or what he even did for a living**.** But judging from his condo, he was paid well.

She looked away and continued to dress herself, tying her long blonde hair in a knot on the top of her head. She could see from the corner of her eye that Nihlus was still watching her.

"So Nihlus, you never did tell your last name"

He didn't say anything for a moment**;** a little in shock that she didn't just leave without saying a word.

"Do you plan on visiting me again?"

He got out of his bed walking towards her. She looked up to his face searching for a reason to say no.

"Maybe"

He got closer and grasped her shoulders, Shepard returned his touch with her own running her hands over his bare, muscular chest. Nihlus brought up his hand and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Its Kyrik" He whispered into her ear.

Her eyes became huge with panic. She, Jane Shepard, was in to home of a spectre. One of the people she tried so hard to stay away from. Nihus could feel her tense underneath his touch.

"Are you alright?"

Concern covered his face. Jane slowly stepped backwards**,** trying to act as she had before she learned his true identity.

"I'm sorry but I just really need to be heading home now. I forgot that I have some paper-work that needs to be done by tomorrow"

She quickly gathered her things before heading out the door**;** not even bothering to put on her shoes.

...

Shepard walked down the pathways towards her apartment and all she could think about her self was;

Stupid. Incredibly stupid.

That's what she had been. Of course Nihlus had to be a spectre. One of the people that would put her in jail for the rest of her life. And she had slept with him. How many times would she do this before she learned her lesson ?

She could feel it now. The headache that came with stress. She always knew that someday her reckless behavior would come back to bite her in the ass, she also that knew Nihlus would follow her home, to make sure she got there safely.

From the way she acted when she left**,** the poor guy probably thought she was going to kill somebody. She probably would though. She'll just hire her guys to make it look like a suicide. Jane shook her head, it would never work. Her employees were nowhere good enough to pull off a such a delicate job as a spectre killing himself.

She turned the corner to her apartment. Stepping into the elevator**, **she watched the doors thinking of an excuse as to why she wouldn't let Nihlus inside. She stepped out, walking fquickly down the hall she to her door. Looking around; She let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Nihlus hadn't been following her.

She opened her door and walked towards the center of her apartment waiting for her automatic lights to turn on. Nothing but darkness greeted her. She felt uneasy, pulling her pistol out of her purse, Shepard aimed at the shadows. Skimming the right side of her apartment, near the kitchen, she saw it. The lighting that ran through his body. Saren. He was here... in her apartment.

"I thought I told you to never come back"

He watched her, turning the lights on. His glowing eyes followed her every move as she pointed her gun at his head.

"Why are you here?" Jane glared at him.

Saren crept closer, forcing her to step backwards until her back hit the wall behind her. Saren pushed himself against her, placing his hands on either side of her head.

"Now is that any way to talk to your long, lost lover?"

Shepard could feel his breath on her face. Memories flooded her head**;** they made her want to throw up. She found a brief moment of courage, and fired back at his words.

"Last time I checked you killed my best guys, took my money and ran. Then next thing I knew you were one of the most famous spectres in the galaxy."

Saren laughed at her, her words not effecting him at all.

"I always did love your spunk"

He grabbed her wrists, making her drop her gun. He ground his pelvis against hers.

"Oh how much I miss you"

He looked her in the eyes.

"Your beautiful blue eyes"

She struggled**,** trying to break his grasps with no success. Saren ran his talons through her hair, ripping it out of the knot it was in.

"Your soft pale hair. Your..."

He went in to kiss her neck when she head butted him. All it did was anger him.

"You bitch!"

He slapped her hard across her face. She fell to the floor and quickly reached for her gun.

Saren charged forward, meaning to kick her, but she rolled from his reach. Standing back on her two feet she aimed at him once again.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot your ass "

He didn't comply as he ran towards her, reaching to grab her again when there was a knock on the door. Jane looked to the door as Saren grabbed her, taking her gun and shoving it into her lower back.

"Lets answer the door, dear" He pushed her towards the door with the barrel of the gun.

She opened it, already knowing who it was. Nihlus stood outside the door, he looked at the floor.

"I just wanted to..." Nihlus looked up at the two, recognizing Saren.

"Arterius, I didn't know you were back from your last assignment yet"

He then looked at Jane noticing the red marks on her body.

"I didn't know you knew Jane either"

Saren took the gun away from Jane's back waving it in the air to invite Nihlus inside.

" Nihlus old bud, come in, come in. Let's talk"

Nihlus cautiously stepped inside**,** keeping an eye on Jane as he walked towards the center of the room. On the other side, Saren stood pistol in hand, smirking while watching him.

Jane stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say at this point. Of course Nihlus knew Saren. She couldn't believe that she used to be business partners with him, let alone be his fuck buddy whenever he needed it. Most of her memories with Saren included beatings and sometimes sex that most would call rape.

She noticed Nihlus's stare as she became lost in thought, standing next to her fire place. Saren watched the two of them through the reflection on the window next to him.

" So, Nihlus, what brings you to OUR apartment "

Jane clenched her jaw, wanting to speak up but not wanting another beating when Nihlus finally left.

Nihlus once again looked to Jane, trying to find some answers on her face.

"I wanted to make sure Jane made it home safely. I didn't realize you and Jane were together, I..."

Saren cut him off towards the end of the sentence.

"Oh it's fine Nihlus, It's really not official or anything; more like friends with benefits. Isn't that right Jane?"

She didn't reply and looked to her feet.

Saren walked towards her and used the gun barrel to lift up her chin to look at him.

"I said, isn't that right bitch?"

Nihlus watched him**,** trying to understand why his old spectre partner and friend was acting in such a way.

"Now Saren, I don't think that's necessary"

Saren's head snapped from Jane to Nihlus in a split second. He stormed at him.

"Don't tell me Kryik. You fucked my girl and I was cool with it. Hey, she needs some variety but you have no say in how I treat her"

At that moment he turned back to Jane.

Grabbing her again by the wrist, he threw her to the floor.

"Now Jane tell my old friend your sorry for being such a dirty whore"

She tried to sit up, still not planning on saying anything. But Saren had other plans. He put his foot on her stomach**,** forcing her to stay on her back.

"I'm waiting"

She didn't say anything; too busy gasping for air. Nihlus walked across the room**, **gun drawn.

"Step away from her or I'm going to have to kill you Arterius"

He didn't cooperate**,** stepping down even harder.

" Wait a sec bud, I'm waiting for an answer"

Through the gasps Jane managed a FUCK YOU. She could see Nihlus getting closer to her and Saren. She wanted to tell him to just leave before Saren killed him but again fear overtook her. She could feel her lungs collapsing under his weight. Every second she didn't answer the more weight he put on her. She began to black out. She couldn't see what was happening but suddenly the weight was gone and there was gunfire.

She sat up to see Saren and Nihlus fighting each other. Nihlus was on top of Saren continuously punching him.

"You fucken dirtbag, how dare you treat her like that"

Saren laughed in between each blow, each chuckle getting louder, angrier. Before Nihlus could react**,** Saren had grabbed him by the throat and began slamming him into the wall.

Jane watched him trembling with every hit. Nihlus could feel his blood running down his back, down the wall. He reached out to Jane**,** looking in her eyes and gasping out one word:

"Run"

And that's what she did. She ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything blurred around while her heartbeat sounded like a drum in her ears. People watched as she ran, whispering wondering questions. She fled from fear, from the past that always seemed to show up at the worst times.

Jane didn't know where she was running to. She knew that Nihlus was probably be dead by now, laying face first into the wood floor of her apartment, and that Saren was definitely looking for her so he could finish what he started.

Her lungs burned and the taste of salt filled her mouth from the tears that ran down her face. Damn Saren, for making her act like this. What would her employees think of her now? Their big, bad boss crying over things that happened years ago.

Still running she brought herself back to reality, realizing that while she ran she attracted unneeded attention. Saren would definitely notice her. She slowed, wiped the tears off her face and turned into the nearest store she could find**;** going through the door she hit something hard. The impact made her fly backwards onto her ass.

"What the hell!" She yelled from the floor.

She looked up to see what she had run into. Looking down on her was a turian C-Sec officer; clad in blue armor, grey plating with a brown undertone and eyes bluer than the artificial sky. The turian cleared his throat.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

She stood pulling her dress down as it had risen to show her lacey, black underwear.

"Yes I'm fine."

Her cheeks turned beat red with embarrassment. The turian, walked over to help her up but Jane refused his offer.

"I said I was fine."

I know, I was just**-**"

She stood**,** not wanting to look the officer in the face or anyone in the face at that matter. The turian watched her as she shoved her way past him into the store, hoping Saren hadn't been around to see what had just happened.

...

After spending hours visiting endless shops and finding something else to wear besides the dress she had on, Jane's empty stomach reminded her that she could no longer run on the drinks from the night before.

She stopped at the famous ramen noodle place called Mike's. It was owned by an earth born human who had dreams of one day opening another restaurant back home.

Jane sat at the bar style counter and ordered, giving the waiter her usual charm that always got her discounts. Once the noodles arrived she sat happily eating, not even thinking of what happened a few hours ago. She was just about to take one of the few mouthfuls left when the TV was turned to the evening news.

"Tonight on TCNN, news channel 2. Well known and respected spectre Nihlus Kryik was found by partner Saren, critically injured in one of the many Silverstrip apartments. He was moved to Heurta Memorial Hospital, where he remains in the care of the best doctors on the Citadel. So far we have no info on the perpetrator or how he ended up in the apartment. More on this story and other news after these messages. "

Jane swallowed her noodles and sat in awe. She was sure of one thing, she was in deep shit. She left the bowl of noodles, grabbed her things and headed towards the little park near the presidium. The one place she could think.

...

Once again sitting in her favorite spot in the small park, Shepard gazed at the false sky. Nothing ever changed here and she liked it**;** the same fake breeze, the same sky, the same benches and trees. It gave her a sense of solid ground. Something she never had before. Thankfully**,** she bought her apartment under a false name, so they couldn't link her into Nihlus's beating. She lowered her head to the side seeing once again the cloud shaped like a bunny. Her thoughts still caught up with her though.

What if Saren blamed it on her like he had before? What if when Nihlus recovered, if he recovered, he told the authorities what Saren did? Then the mess would get even bigger. Tomorrow was Monday, so that meant falling back into the same endless cycle of crap and she didn't need this to add to it. She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. It was starting to get dark, she hadn't realized she had been sitting there for that long. She also hadn't noticed the other people that had joined her in the park. An asari-human couple with their child and an older women sitting on a bench knitting. Very few C- Sec officers ever patrolled this area, so it also surprised her when she saw, the blue eyed one she had run into earlier.

He walked left to right, right to left through the middle of the park**;** Kicking a pebble that stood in his way from time to time. He looked so bored, it made Jane laugh as she once again turned to watch the sky.

...

She stayed at the park until the outdoor lights came on throughout the park and streets. She really wished she had left while it was still light, as images of Saren crept into her mind. She could imagine him jumping her from an alleyway or some shadowed corner. Fear again made its way through her body. She stood**,** grabbed her things and remained still, afraid to take any steps. A deep voice brought her out of her trance and she was once again met by incredible blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" The turian C- Sec officer once again asked her.

She tried to speak. She opened her mouth to lie but nothing came out. She instead nodded. The turian nodded in return but did not move.

"You can at least try and lie better." He grinned at her the best he could, with him being turian and all. Jane looked at him passively.

"Maybe I'm still upset about you running me over earlier today."

He laughed. "I knew you looked familiar, and I'm truly sorry about that. I always knew humans were smaller than us but I didn't know they could fly." He smirked at her again.

Jane laughed; genuinely laughed. She liked this turian, andbelieve it or not**,** in a way that made her attracted to him**.** But not in a way that she wanted to go home and just fuck him. She liked him in a way like she had known him forever, like they were friends.

"What's your name officer? So I can tell your boss how you took out an innocent bystander and then laughed about it?" She said while grinning.

"Why would I tell you?"

"**'**Cause if you don't tell me, I'll just find out your name another way"

"How? Are you some super crime boss, that can know or get anything at the snap of her fingers?" He laughed.

It wasn't funny to Jane. If he actually knew who she was, he would be running away from her by now. The turian's grin fell as he saw her look.

"I was just kidding, no need to look like you're about to murder me."

He put his hands up to show his playful surrender. Jane snorted, shoved her way past him and walked towards the nearest transit. The officer followed closely behind and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I was kidding ma'am, I'm sorry if I offended you" His face was nothing but truthful.

"It's fine"

She then noticed a name on his badge she hadn't seen before.

"Mr. Vakarian? "

"What?"

Garrus looked utterly confused, unsure of how the woman learned his name.

Shepard shook her head and pointed to his badge.

" Oh ! This? It's all formality in C-Sec. Please just call me Garrus, it reminds me of my father when people call me by my last name "

" Fine, Garrus if you'll leave me alone, I need to get home "

" Ok, nice meeting you-"

"Jane."

" Nice meeting you... Jane**,** and I hope the rest of your night is pleasant "

From there Jane ordered her taxi for her backup apartment in the commons of the Citadel. Garrus was ordering his taxi at the transit next to her. Both taxis arrived at the same time and both taxis showing the same destination. Garrus looked towards her and grinned again. His eyes became brighter while he smiled. Maybe living in the commons for a while wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The commons were actually not that bad. Jane had spent the last few days here and so far the people were much nicer than at the Silverstrip and**,** even better**,** there was no sign of Saren.

She tried to forget about what had happened**,** but in one way or another someone reminded her that she could either be arrested or attacked at any minute.

Her incapable employees had been messing up runs all week, making her an even bigger target than before. Every time she left her apartment she brought a pistol, hidden under her clothes. She even had some paid protection to watch her door at night so she could sleep. Not that they would be able to stop Saren anyway, but the thought helped numb her paranoia.

Whenever she left for the office, Garrus would be leaving for C-Sec. He lived a few apartments over from her and they would share a few laughs or chats whenever they saw each other. For the first time in what seemed like Jane's life, she had a friend. Not someone that wanted something from her or someone that she paid;just a friend.

Still she couldn't shake the fact that he was C-Sec. Karma was a bitch and a big one at that. Jane often felt bad about the things she would have to do to him if he ever found out what kind of business she ran. He was a good man, turian, whatever. Stupid thoughts. Stupid Saren. Stupid Garrus for acting like her friend and then there was fucking Nihlus. He just had to make sure she had gotten home safe, he just HAD to care. Over a one night thing too. The poor guy must have been very lonely. Him and all those dark plates and muscles.

…...

She was doing it again. Living in the past and thinking about the wrong things at the wrong times when all she really wanted to do at the time was get this paperwork done so she could send her goons out to hack the poor victims bank account. Jane brushed her hair out of her face and began to once again type the info into her terminal.

She had been at the office since six this morning and eight hours later she really just wanted to go home and take a hot shower, so she could break in the new toy she had bought from one of the many adult shops on the Citadel.

She sighed and stood up from her desk to pour herself another cup of coffee. It was fresh and scorched her throat as she drank. Walking back towards her desk, she heard a knock on her door.

She watched the door waiting for whoever had knocked to walk through. When no one appeared**,** she started towards her desk again. Five more knocks, this time more panicked.

Jane jogged towards the obsessive noise and ripped the door open. Her secretary stood outside.

"Celia? Why didn't you just use the intercom?"

The young asari looked nervous and spoke quickly.

"I tried many times**,** ma'am**,** but you didn't answer**.**"

Jane rolled her eyes at the girls, answer and waited for her purpose. After minutes passed, She broke the silence.

"Well, what did you need?"

The secretary swallowed hard and didn't say anything, knowing what Jane would do once she found out why she was in such a panicked state.

"Some C- Sec officers are outside in the waiting room. They wish to speak to you about something"

It was Jane's turn to panic.

"Did they tell you what they wanted to talk about?"

"No, they just said it was urgent and to get you immediately."

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

"Shit ! Just go back out there and tell them I'll be out in a few minutes"

The girl jumped at her employers sudden explosion.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am**!**"

The young asari raced back to where the officers waited for Jane.

Working fast, Jane put all of the day**'**s work onto her omnitool like she did at the end of every day and flashed her terminal, deleting everything on it.

She went to one of the closets in the room and pulled out extra thermal clips just in case it turned into a firefight. Her pistol was snugly strapped to her upper thigh under her designer dress. She smoothed her hair and put on a fake smile, trying to look as innocent as everyone thought she was.

….

As she passed through the entryway into the waiting room, she immediately recognized one of the turian officers.

"Garrus?"

She had accidently called out his name, in shock of seeing him. He looked to where Jane had called his name. Not giving her the usual grin she was used to. Jane's smiled faded as she counted how many officers had come. Five. There were five of them. Great. Once again she put on her mask.

"What can I help you guys with?"

A human officer stepped towards her.

"Miss, we represent the case involving Spectre Nihlus Kryik. We have been informed that you were a witness to the assault and need you to come with us for questioning."

Jane didn't let the breath she was holding go and looked to Garrus**,** trying to find something to say. In Garru's eyes all she could see was pity, and she hated it. It made her feel like she was a little girl. She looked back to the man.

"I don't know who told you I was involved, but I can assure you I wasn't there when it happened."

The man looked at her with surprise.

"I'm sorry Miss but we both know that's a lie."

Jane's features became dark and she slowly brought her hand down to the side her pistol was strapped to her leg.

"Who told you I was involved? I'm telling the truth when I say I have no idea what happened."

Across the room, Garrus' face became contorted with anger.

"Stop the fucking lies Jane! Nihlus told me himself what happened and ask me to make sure you were alive!"

She tensed at the sound of Nihlus's name and the irony of what Garrus had just told her. He had survived and he had told someone what happened.

Jane nodded and allowed them to lead her to out the doors of the building. Garrus put a hand on her shoulder, anger replaced once again with pity.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."

Jane shrugged his hand off her shoulder and continued to walk, not even looking at him.

She was in for it now. Everything she had built, her business, her new life out of the grasps of Saren**; **everything would be gone after this little talk with C-Sec and to make things worse she may have lost the only friend she ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

She kept her head down the whole way to the skycar, not looking at anyone and just nodding whenever she would be asked a question.

Garrus had asked her multiple times if she was ok, and each time she would shrug it off. Right now Jane was dealing with an internal battle**;** **b**laming herself, questioning if she should attack the officers and run(cause she could totally take them) or to just cooperate and answer their stupid questions.

Of course, she chose the last option, not wanting to jeopardize her cover if she somehow got out of this thing in one piece.

Once there, she was again led inside. It seemed like every officer, spectre or whining civilian looked at her as they walked into one of the restricted areas of the station.

There was a long hallway, only lit by a few blue wall lamps. They walked by dozens of doors; some empty, some being used by other officers. Then**,** they got to the second to last door when she heard it : the voice that haunted many of her dreams.

Jane's heart stopped along with her legs when they led her through. She didn't want to answer their questions, she didn't want to be here and she really didn't want to see his face ever again.

…...

Saren stood within the room, chatting up executor Pallin. Obviously, Pallin had no clue Saren had attempted to murder Nihlus a few weeks ago. The bast-

A hand brought her out of her trance, and of course**,** it was Garrus.

"Jane, what's the matter?"

He stood in front of her, shielding theview ofSaren. She shrugged and let out a heavy breath. She would have to stand up to Saren sooner or later**,** and she would rather do it with other people around. Jane looked to Garrus's face.

"Look; I really just want to get this whole thing done and over with. I don't know what Nihlus told you but obviously,"She looked around his head at Saren, "he didn't get all the facts right. So please STOP asking me if I'm OK and let's get this thing started**.**"

She huffed as her little speech had taken what little energy she had left.

Garrus nodded and opened the door to join the other officer, bringing Jane along.

…...

The room was crowded, dry and stuffy. Saren's gaze was on Jane the moment she stepped inside with Garrus. She felt like curling up into a ball and never facing society again.

She was motioned to sit in the single metal chair on the far side of the table. She obeyed, slowly setting her hands onto the table. All the officers in the room had turned their backs to her whispering, Garrus stood in the corner looking at Saren like he wanted to kill him and Saren stood in front of Jane, just watching her every move, her every breath**;** hell he could probably see her blood pump through her veins with all those implants he had. He reached towards her hands quickly and Jane flinched expecting him to grab her. Instead**, **he just unlocked her hand-cuffs and took them off.

"Now, Jane, no need to be afraid. You're in good hands here. "

His voice was mocking and sarcastic; an evil smirk planted upon his face.

Garrus walked towards them as he saw Jane flinch. Saren looked at him in the corner of his eye.

"No need to be so protective Vakarian, I was just trying to make the suspect more comfortable. "

Garrus growled at Saren, and all the turians in the room turned to him. Pallin quickly stood between the two.

"Easy now you two**;** Vakarian**,** please wait outside until the questioning is done."

"Tell him to cut the crap."

"You heardwhat I said Garrus. "

Saren gave Garrus the same smirk he had given Jane as Garrus listened and walked out of the room. Pallin then handed Saren a folder and motioned for the other officers to leave to room, leaving Jane and Saren alone. Something she had not been planning on; obviously something he had. As soon as he was sure the other officers were out of the sight and sound zone he blacked out the window of the door, hacked the cameras and locked the door.

Jane stood up quickly from her seat, bringing her hand back to the side her pistol rested.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? "

He laughed lowly and put his hands behind his back looking to the floor.

"Please Jane, don't act so clueless. You know I like to finish what I start. It was a shame Nihlus showed up, I actually kind of liked him. If it wasn't for his SOCIETY FIRST moral he had going on. "

He walked towards her and she back away, never taking her eyes off his eyes. Jane triedto guess his next move. He moved quicker, however pinning her left shoulder to the wall behind her. She struggled against his force, but fought back; bringing her fist up and knocking him in the lower jaw. His head flew backwards, as he wasn't expecting the punch. He laughed and cracked his neck.

As Saren grabbed both her arms, she used her legs to kick his knees out from under him, hoping he would fall backwards. Instead, he fell towards her,pulling her dress off to reveal her pistol and racy undergarments. He stood and backed up, taking in the sight of her.

Jane quickly pulled her pistol and shot at him. She missed the first few shots as he leapt out of the way. Finally**,** after the fifth shot, she hit him with a solid shot through the shoulder. He screamed in pain**, **but it quickly turned to anger. He grabbed one of the metal chairs in the room, throwingit at Jane.

She ducked just in time for the chair to miss her head by a few inches. Saren charged her, she fell into a fighting stance, no longer going to let him see the fear he caused her.

Saren followed suit, waiting for her to strike first. She waited it out. Jane knew that his impatience and angerwould get the best of him. It did. He roared and lunged at her, giving her the upper hand. Every punch she made landed right where she wanted with a _thuack_. It made him even angrier. He ran through the table, knocking it over and grabbing Jane by the throat.

"I will make you pay for all of that Shepard. "

Hearing the name made her stop fighting back. Again**,** bad memories got the best of her as Saren was able to hold on her, pick up the table and bend her over it all in one solid motion. He cuffed her hand back together and ripped off her underwear with his talons.

Jane laid limp across the table, there was nothing she could do now. Once he started she could never stop him without ending up in the hospital the next day. She could now feel his hot member on her cheeks as he positioned himself. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the park, as tears escaped her lids and slid down her face.

Then there was a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Garrus Vakarian was a simple turian. He viewed himself as determined, willing and open to new experiences. He was normal.

His job at C-Sec was one that many turians had. He had the military training and childhood that most also had. The thing that made him different from the rest was that he saw this life as boring. From a young age he wanted to become a Spectre; to travel the stars, pummeling the biggest villains in the galaxy. His father was quick to kill that dream. He wanted him to follow in his footsteps, which got him to where he was now**:**patrolling a small park that contained only five living beings.

Walking from one end of the park to another**,** he began to kick small rocks as he went. As a few minutes passed he would look up and count again to see if anyone new had made their way into the park. Whenever he had to patrol here it was always the same. The small park never changed, and was a little outdated. It was just outside the Presidium, which made Garrus wonder why it was never changed.

Continuing in his walk, he heard a chuckle at which he immediately followed to the only human in the park. She had been there for hours and all she did was stare at the sky. It was strange. He shook his head and continued walking, it would be dark soon and he could go home.

...

As soon as the lights came on around the park and streets, Garrus hurriedly took off towards the transit station. At least at home he could watch the vid screen or workout. He walked towards the mid entrance of the park, only to see the weird blonde standing with a look of terror on her face. He couldn't help but feel as if he had to help and quickly changed his mindset so he could try.

...

She was a bad liar. He didn't know what her problem was but she snapped out of her trance as soon as he spoke. They even shared a view laughs to his surprise. Many of the humans he had come in contact with on the station were either complaining about something being stolen or someone playing music too loud in the apartment next to them.

It turned out that he had seen her before, a lot of her. Her name was Jane and she lived next to him. They would talk to each other sometimes on their way to work. About movies or things at work, but he never asked her about the occasional armed man that came out of her apartment. Some things are better left unasked. She made him wonder, kept him thinking. And he liked it. He very rarely went out of his way to talk to someone like he did Jane. They quickly became friends and he couldn't help but feel protective over her. He often saw her face blank with fear whenever she came out of her apartment in the morning and he would find out why. He was C-Sec by the way.

...

It was another usual day at C-Sec. He had just finished lunch and was now looking at a few case files before he would have to go on patrol. The one he often checked was the files including Nihlus, one of his closest family friends. He couldn't believe what had happened to him. Seeing the aftermath of his beating made his whole body ache. Nihlus's nose had been badly broken, along with one of his mandibles and his fringe. His neck was sprained and he had internal bleeding everywhere. Garrus went through the pictures back on his desk. He didn't want to think how badly it must have hurt.

The worst part of the whole case was they had no idea who did it. The only DNA traceable was of a human woman who had never been put into the system. They couldn't ask Nihlus either since brain trauma had put him in a coma.

Garrus sighed and leaned back into his chair. Meanwhile one of the human C-Sec officers came running over to his desk breathless.

"Mr. Vakarian, you've been requested to Huerta Memorial."

Garrus eyed the man sitting back up and shoveling Nihlu's files back into their folder. "Why?"

"Mr. Kryik is awake and wishes to speak with you immediately"

As soon as Kryik had left the human's mouth Garrus jumped out of his seat and began to grab his things. If he was awake then it meant he could finally get the answers he wanted and, best of all, that he hadn't lost a friend.

...

He reached the hospital in a hurry. The whole way he had ran every red light and went more than the acceptable amount over the speed limit.

The clerk at the front desk was very helpful as soon as Garrus made it known who his friend was and a group of nurses came to escort him to Nihlus's room. It was white and metallic, just like the rest of the hospital, but this room lacked the giant window that many others had. He had asked about it and one of the nurses had said something about security. To add to the fact that the patient inside was important, other spectres had volunteered to watch over him. They nodded to Garrus as he entered.

The sight Garrus saw made him want to hurl. All the cases he worked in C-Sec put together couldn't prepare him for seeing his friend. It made him wonder why Nihlus was even awake and how he could even stand the pain.

Nihlus's right leg was in a cast and sling. The gauze on his face somewhat hid the many stitches and temporary plates that held him together. His cowel was cracked and patched with something that looked like silly putty. Almost every inch of his body was in a cast, covered in gauze or made immobile to allow for healing.

Garrus walked slowly towards him. At the moment, all Nihlus could do was stare towards the ceiling. His eyes were closed but Garrus could see his rapid, painful breaths which gave him the sign that he was awake. He stepped closer, grabbing a chair next to the bed to sit in. As he sat down Nihlus's eyes shot open and he flinched, causing the machines he was hooked up to to beep.

Nurses immediately surrounded him, pushing Garrus away from the bed. Throughout the chaos and questions flying Nihlus's way, Garrus herd the soft trembling voice of his old friend.

"I am fine, no need to fuss." Nihlus's let out a painful sigh as the nurses began to step back.

Most honored his statement and left**,** only leaving a few behind to reset the machines. Garrus inched back towards the bed, laying a hand on his old friend's arm.

"So I know you got most of the girls when we were in school but now I think you may have some trouble with that."

Nihlus's eyes widened as he heard his voice and tried to turn his head to see its owner but Garrus stopped him.

"Hold still Nihlus, you don't want to set the machines off again."

Nihlus once again relaxed after Garrus's words. He took a deep breath to speak.

"Garrus," His voice was barely audible, "I was wondering when you were coming"

Garrus shifted in his chair, trying not to show his concern in his form.

"I rushed over as soon as I was told you were awake." Garrus looked over his friend and shuttered again.

"How are you feeling?"

Nihlus let out a weak chuckle, the only thing he could manage in his condition.

"How do you think I'm doing? Look at me Garrus," He squinted and paused to catch his breath, "I'm going to lose my spectre status and everything I've worked for."

Garrus keened in reply. He felt bad for his friend and wished that he had been there when he was attacked. It could have been him instead of Nihlus. He had much less to lose.

"At least you're not dead. Have you thought of that?"

Nihlus moved his head in what was supposed to be an answer no.

"I may have survived, but what kind of life will I live now**?**"

Garrus once again shifted**,** not knowing what to say in reply. His old friend was probably right. From the way he looked now, Nihlus would be lucky to walk properly again. Silence filled the room as Garrus could only stare at his friend, anger rising as he thought more and more about the ways Nihlus's life was now ruined.

"Please tell me you remember something from your accident."

Nihlus closed his eyes. Reliving the painful event in his mind, was something he did often.

"Yes. I...I remember "

Garrus's eyes grew larger as he stood and walked to the end of the hospital bed.

"Why haven't you told anyone then?! We could have gotten your attacker by now! I could have made him pay already! "

Nihlus shook his head no in the best way he could in his condition.

" No Garrus. Don't be so quick to react; it will get no one anywhere." He paused needing to catch his breath. "Besides, I don't remember his face. "

Garrus began to pace at the end of the bed.

"Can you tell me anything about your attacker? "

Nihlus let out a sigh, again shutting his eyes.

"I know he was turian. I remember feeling like I knew him. "

Garrus stopped running a mental analysis of all the male turians Nihlus knew, singling out the people who may have attempted to kill him. Nihlus's case now became even harder. Garrus desperately tried to think of ways to make it easier. Then he remembered the human woman's DNA; maybe she remembered who it was.

"Was there a human woman around when this happened?"

Nihlus's eyes shot open. He began to try and sit up, the machines around him going crazy. Garrus quickly went over to his friend trying to calm him. Nurses and doctors flooded the room.

" Nihlus! What is it? "

Nihlus continued to thrash against the people around him. He tried the best he could to remove the wires and tubes connected to his body. He growled loudly at the people who stopped him.

"No, No ! Let me go! I need to make sure she's ok! "

Nihlus continued to struggle. Garrus helping to restrain his friend, once again tried to calm him.

"Nihlus**, **please clam down, we don't need you to end up killing yourself! "

Nihlus didn't listen, he kept thrashing while murmuring the same thing.

"Jane! I need to find Jane!"

As soon as Garrus heard the name, he went numb. Doctors around him prepared sedative for his now psychotic friend beneath his hands. Garrus returned to reality long enough to see his friend knock out a nurse and be heavily sedated all at once. Nihlus began to calm, settling back into the bed. Nurses began to reconnect him to the machines and redress his wounds as his little stunt had made him once again bleed. Garrus let go of his friend and turned to leave but Nihlus quickly caught his arm.

"Find her Garrus, make sure she's ok "

Garrus looked back to his friend, doctors working around him. He nodded.

"Don't worry Nihlus. I will "

He then turned and walked out the door, heading towards the Silverstrip. He had a certain Insurance company to visit.


End file.
